Nordic One-Shot Requests
by Kokomi-Chan
Summary: Hi there! I'm slowly loosing inspiration so I thought I'd let my lovely readers have their one shot dreams come true! Can be about anything and any Nordic pairing. More info in the fic itself. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys! Kokomi-Chan here. I'm stuck for inspiration..heh..so I decided why not let you guys (my wonderful readers) request one-shots that are about Nordic pairings. They can be about absolutely anything. Cute fluff, lemon, mpreg, fempreg, genderbends etc. so yeah! (My lemon writing skills are crappy but I'll try). You can request by leaving a review or by sending me a PM. Pill be looking forward to writing them~!

Kokomi~


	2. Unrequited Love - SuFin

**_Well, here ya go FinSu, Unrequited Love. I hope I don't depress you too much. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The young man sat alone at the small, privately owned cafe into the cold streets of Helsinki. For the first time since that happened, he felt somewhat relieved knowing he was going to be able to confront his 'husband' about the little surprise that had quite literally thrown itself at the Fin. The man looked briefly at his watch and quietly muttered to himself, "half past two..he should be here...". He sighed and went back to drinking his now cold coffee, still watching the busy people on the busy streets. It was quite amazing how time could simply fly - Tino considered it as almost magic, but not the kind his friend Lukas practiced. After what seemed an eternity (in reality is was only five minutes), the door to the quiet coffee shop was opened, and a tall brisk looking man with a stoic face walked in, his thick coat covering his large figure. Tino stood up to great the man, who suddenly pulled him into a very, very awkward hug. Tino suddenly pushed him away and sat down in his seat. The man took the opposite seat, and once the waitress had noticed him, she scurried over in her tatty uniform and took his order of a large cappuccino.

For a while, the two just sat there staring down at the coffee, one swirling it gently around the cup whilst the other tapped a spoon lightly against the saucer. '_This has got to be the most awkward silence we've ever had.._' Tino though to himself. He sighed again, and decided he would be the one to speak first. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small envelope - about the size of an A5 piece of paper - and laid it on the table. It had the other's name on it, Berwald Oxenstierna, which had been written in the Fin's own handwriting. Berwald looked up from swirling around his coffee and gently picked up the envelope, noticing the thickness. He came to the conclusion it was not just a single letter enclosed. He slid his nail under a loose bit of the stuck down flap and ran it along, gently breaking the seal. He inspected the contents and looked up at Tino, "Wh'ts ins'de?" He question the young man but only got a simple response, "looks for yourself Berwald" He nodded back and turned the envelope upside down, gently tapping the top, which made everything fall out. Several photographs and important looking documents were now scattered across the table. Berwald looked confused at Tino and picked up the only document that was upright. The address on the top was from the prenatal clinic at the local hospital. Berwald picked it up and read it aloud, "D'r s'r...h're are th' c'nclusions of ya're m'st recent examination...p'sitive res'lts fur pr'gnancy..." He suddenly went silent and quickly grabbed the photographs and examining them. All were sonograms from a 12 week scan. He looked up again at Tino who was now looking at the floor with tears threatening to spill from his shining violet eyes, "F'n! D'n't cry! Pl'se..I'm h'ppy, n't 'ngry.." Tino looked up at him and shook his head, "I-I'm n-not crying about t-that Sve.." He stood up, grabbed his jacket and turned to leave. Berwald suddenly grabbed his hand and muttered, "L't's go s'mewh're quiet'r.."

Tino nodded, left some change on the table and went out to his car. He got into the drivers seat whilst Berwald got into the passengers seat, curious about where they where headed next. He drove for about half an hour, with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, to a small somewhat abandoned chalet on the outskirts of the city. Tino got out, pulled a chain of rusty keys from his pocket and went to the front door. He slowly opened the creaking door, letting the cold rush in. Berwald followed closely behind him into the living, which was simply furnished with a small sofa, a coffee table and bookshelf with books that hadn't been read in 20 years. Tino sat down, looking up at Ber as a wayof inviting him to sit next him. He complied, sat down, and gently placed his hand on the Fin's knee, in a loving sort of way. Tino simply looked at the floor and pushed his hand away, "Su-San..don't do this please. I don't want it to happen like this". Berwald looked at him confused, "Wh't do ya m'n F'n? Why 're ya being l'ke this?". Tino sighed, and started slowly taking his wedding ring off, "Su-San..we're nations. We don't act like normal people. Relationships amongst nations never last more than a couple of hundred years". He gently placed this ring in Ber's hand and looked away, "I hate to say it Su-San, and I don't want to hurt you.." A pregnant pause filled the room, "I don't love you any more Su-San". There it was, those hurtful words Ber was hoping he'd never ever have to hear from his lover, "I und'rst'nd F'n". He stood up, clenching the wedding ring tightly in his fist and walked out the chalet.

Once he had reached outside, he realised he was literally in the middle of nowhere, with no car and bus stops. He took his cellphone from his pocket, which had switched itself off due to the critically low battery. He looked around and started walking along the only stretch off road for miles. He started talking to himself, muttering curses at himself for 'being an idiot', "why d'dn't I real'se 'twas unr'quit'd l've...I'm s'ch an id'ot..". From out of nowhere, a car sped up behind him, completely unaware of Berwald who was walking along the road. Berwald looked around, saw the car and suddenly felt the immense pain and the blackness.

**_~5 Years Later~_**

A young girl with soft blonde hair and the brightest icey blue eyes ran through the corridors of the house she shared with her mother. She was clutching a small book close to her chest which he had found under some old blankets in the attic. She ran into the kitchen, where her mother was making lunch for them both. With great energy and enthusiasm, she thrust the book in her mother's face, making jump and spill the soup, "look Mama! It has Papa's name on it!" She giggled sweetly and let her mother take the book. He sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for the small girl to sit with him. She jumped onto her mother's knee and looked longingly at the book. Tino eventually opened it to reveal a collection of photographs taken before Maija had been born. They showed two figures, Tino himself and a young man Maija had never seen before. Many of them showed happy scenes between the two, making Tino reminisce over the past and his daughter smile sweetly up at him. He sighed and turned to the last page, holding nothing but a single faded photograph, as if it had once been in a frame on a windowsill. The subject of the photograph was nothing special, simply a grey marble headstone with the most basic of inscriptions;

_**Here lies Berwald Oxenstierna, Husband, Father and Friend. May his soul forever Rest In Peace. **_


	3. Fishheads and Cheap Beer - SuFin

_**Well, here's the one-shot requested by sillypony8. I hope you like it! The next one that will be added is katrinaannebautista's one-shot request. Enjoy the story my lovelies!**_

_**~Kokomi**_

* * *

Tino had just returned from his latest heavy metal concert with his new 'husband' Berwald, who was very much a square, aside from the fact he enjoyed Finnish death metal (supposedly). Both were completely intoxicated, which is probably an understatement, and had flopped on the cream sofa in Tino's small apartment. Berwald, who was usually quite a stoic and plain faced man, seemed completely out of himself and was singing and muttering some random songs he'd heard at the concert. On the other side of the sofa, Tino was repeatedly chanting vodka whilst clutching an empty vodka bottle in his left hand. He stood up, stumbled to his kitchen and started searching through the cupboards in some hope of finding a fresh unopened bottle. Yet, to no avail, it seemed his house was devoid of any traces of vodka. He pouted and returned to his 'husband' and started poking his side playfully, "B-Ber! W-wanna drink m-more vodka!" Being completely out his head on vodka, he started singing Korpiklaani's Vodka repeatedly. Berwald suddenly pulled him into a tight hug and started singing along with him, whilst shoving the remnants of his bottle of vodka in the Fin's mouth whilst muttering something along the lines of, "d-dr'nk u-up~". Tino drank down the rest of the vodka and giggled, clinging onto Berwald's shirt and burying his face in it, "Mm~ S-Su-San~ You s-smell good~". He breathed in the Swede's scent, which filled his nose with the smell of Vodka, blueberries and fresh sawdust. They were all smells the Fin liked, and both stayed like that for a while.

About half an hour later, they had both fallen asleep. Tino suddenly awoke grinning madly and pointing his finger in the air, "I-I have a-a plan!" Berwald suddenly awoke at the outburst and looked at Tino, "w-wh'ts ya're i-idea?". A smirk was plastering the Fin's face and he ran into the kitchen grabbing all the cheap beer his American friend had left him and some fish heads he'd left out from lunch and stuffed them into a plastic bag. He then went into the hallway and picked up his keys. Berwald followed him into the car and sat in the passengers seat. Tino started driving to his brother, Matthias' house (which he shared with his boyfriend and his brother) and slowly unlocked the door. The two crept inside, but Berwald being as tall as he is smacked his head on the top of the doorframe and cursed loudly, earning a glare from Tino. They went into the kitchen and saw the Dane asleep at the dining table with a can of carlsberg in his hand, and swapped it for a can of the cheep American beer. Tino then snuck upstairs and placed all the fish heads on the Dane's side of the bed without disturbing his boyfriend Lukas. He giggled, went back downstairs and watched from the corridor as the Dane woke up, took a slug of the beer and suddenly spit it out, cursing and shouting, "Fuck! What is this shit?!". Tino and Berwald laughed together quietly and watched as Matthias stormed his way upstairs to bed. They followed him up and watched as he climbed into bed, suddenly feeling all the fish heads squelch on his bare back, "What the hell?! Nor! Get your ass up now!" Sudden fits of laughing erupted from the corridor, waking the Norwegian and making Lukas and Matthias walk out and smack both Tino and Ber hard around the head. The two, still being drunk just laughed at them and fell onto the floor together, shortly before passing out.


End file.
